Dragon Blood
by shadowqueen9962
Summary: AU: We've all read the stories of Percy being a werewolf or a vampire. But what about the stories of Percy being a dragon? In this story, all the male demigods can turn into dragons with special, awesome powers, while the female demigods inherit their powers from their parents. This is Percy's demigod life, but as a dragon. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: The Fast and Furious Bull

Chapter 1: The Fast and Furious Bull

Percy POV

_BRINNNG! BRINNNG! BRINNNG! _

Uh! No! Why did school have to end! Wait, let me rephrase that. Why does the English period have to end! Normally, I loathe school. I just want to get away from it and destroy the building. However, I love school on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday since I have English, which means I get to see Mr. Blofis. He is a really cool teacher and helps me with my English and other schoolwork since I am ADHD and Dyslexic. He is a tall, lean man with long-ish salt and pepper hair and looks around thirty something. He reminds me of a television actor, probably as most actors are good-looking and he can pass off as one.

"Have a good weekend, Percy," he said as I passed his desk, "if you need help with the essay, you know where to look for me."

"Thanks Pa - I mean Mr. Blofis," I said, blushing furiously as some students snickered at me.

I'm not Mr. Popular or even a nerd. I am at the bottom of the food chain. Firstly, I've been kicked out of seven schools already. Secondly, I am ADHD and dyslexic. And lastly, my parents are not rich like some kid's parents are. So, I am the perfect kid to get picked on at school, since I'm always the new kid. Well, at least, I go down fighting.

"Awwww, Baby Jackie has a teacher as his only friend. How adowable!"

Urgggghhhhh! Nancy Bobofit, the most popular, and meanest girl to ever walk this Earth. I still do not know how she became popular. Her face was splattered with freckles, that makes her look like an orange spotted Dalmatian. Let's not forget her ugly attitude. Well, I guess you become popular once you've learned how to use loads of make-up and being mean.

I ignored her taunts and walked away. I sighed, knowing that she was right, Paul Blofis was my only friend. No one wanted to be friends with a loser. The good thing was my grades rose from F's to D's. Maybe I have a shot from graduating and prove everyone wrong. Hey, might as well become valedictorian! Oh please!

I arrived at the apartment complex that I lived in with my mom, Sally Jackson. She is the most amazing person in this universe! Besides her wonderful ability to whip up a delicious meal, she loves me and has a kind, gentle personality. Sadly, she has the most miserable life. Why would I say that? Her parents died on a plane crash and she was raised by her Uncle, who did not give a damn about her. Pardon my language. During her last years of high school, he died of cancer causing her to drop out to take care of him before he died, and to get a job to support herself.

She has a very sweet voice and smell like cookies and candy! She looks ageless with brown straight hair, that has a few grays in it. Her eyes are blue and sometimes seem to change color according to her mood.

Probably, the only good thing that has happened to her was meeting my dad. They met at Montauk Beach and well you know, BANG BANG, Percy enters the world! Anyway, my dad had to leave before I was born so I never met him. She told me he was lost at sea, not dead, but lost.

The apartment complex was a complete shit hole! We shared the building with a colony of rats and roaches, literally. Sometimes, I think they have conventions to get rid of the humans. I reached the apartment and opened the door. Oh God! That stench though!

My step-dad, Smelly Gabe - well his actual name is Gabe Ugliano. What a coincidence! Ugliano, Italian for ugly! Gabe is a very, very, very smelly man. He is fat and looks like a tuskless walrus in thrift store clothing. Nah! That would be an insult to all the tuskless walruses wearing thrift store clothing. He has a double chin, that most likely stores scraps of food for later, and he is bald, except for three hairs that are usually combed neatly. I really don't see the point.

"How was school, Brain Boy?" he asked, after puffing out a cloud of smoke from his cigar, "You got any money?"

"School was great, Gabe. I don't have any money," I said, pretending to be cheerful.

He got up from his spot on the crouch and took a swig of beer. He pointed a chubby finger at me and walked towards me angrily.

"How the eff, you got no money on yuh? You work two jobs kid!"

Before I could respond, he shoved me against the wall and started to search my pockets. I pushed him off angrily, and ran off to my room.

"You can go hide, Brain Boy, but not for too long. You're living under my roof, you worthless lil' brat!" he shouted after me. I heard the door slam and his heavy footfalls down the stairs.

I sighed in relief. He was probably going to play a poker game or go to a strip club, not that I care. My room was small and cramped and was the only place in the apartment that did not stink so much of Gabe. That abusive jerk! I do not know why my mom puts up with him. He is pure crap. All he does is drink and smoke and use up any money that my mom makes.

I removed my clothes and put on a blue swim short and an orange vest that said 'Lifegaurd'. On Fridays and on the weekend, I work as a lifeguard at Montauk beach. Between Monday and Thursday, I walk people's dogs or do odd jobs like mowing people's lawn or cleaning their pools. The money I earn is placed towards my college funds, after my mother insisted that I should do so.

I took the taxi to the beach and went to sit in my life guard chair. It was a sunny, warm day, which helped me to forget about Gabe and all my other problems. That's the one place I love the most, the ocean. It somehow calms me, just being near it.

The rest of the day was spent as usual. Look out for drowning people, teach kids how to surf and seeing a fat, hairy guy running on the beach in a speedo. The one piece kind of speedo. After my shift was over, I decided to stall time by taking a walk.

I was walking towards this hill called Strawberry Hill. The strawberries there were said to be poisonous but I did not go there for the food, shockingly. I just went there to think or relax while watching the sunset. I started to think about my dad, not the filthy beast, but my real dad. My mom told me I look like him at sixteen but without the beard. Sometimes, I feel like I have met him, like he visited me in my crib. You know, just a warm memory of a smile. But, I'll never meet him, I'll just look like him.

I was crossing the road, when a blue minivan came speeding at me. Whoever was driving should audition for the Fast and Furious movie, because that was some sick driving going on there. Oh wait, I'm about to get killed and this what I'm thinking about. I cursed aloud and jumped out of the way landing on a soft patch of grass . The minivan swerved and did a 360 spin until it smashed into the tree. Instantly, I caught the smell of gas, which meant the vehicle would blow up at any minute. I rushed towards the driver's side and yanked the door open.

My first thought of what I saw was, I must have taken some magic mushrooms, because lo and behold, a goat man laid unconscious in the drivers sit. He had a curly brown hair, with small horns poking out of his skull. His top half was human, but the bottom half was all goat. I decided that the half human part overruled the rest of him, besides I liked animals, so I slung him over my shoulders and ran from the minivan. I ran just in time, because if I'd stayed any longer, I would've become Percy nuggets by now, with some goat man chops on the side.

I was about to drop goat man to wake him up when I heard a deep roar from behind me. You know what, make that two pounds of magic mushrooms and a dash of vodka. A bull man stood in the midst of the smoke and the ash glaring at me. He had thick, coarse brown fur that covered muscles upon muscles. Wait a minute, he was wearing bright pink Barbie underwear! He roared again at me, and bent his knees and pawed the ground with his feet. He must have seen looking at his underwear. Suddenly, I remembered an episode of Bugs Bunny where he was in a ring with a black bull. The bull had pawed the ground when he was about to charge ... just like what the bull man was ... Oh crap!

_Run to the hill, Percy. _

Without even questioning the voice in my head, I ran for the hill with the goat man on my shoulder. I could hear the bull man's heavy footsteps after me, and I swear I could feel his hot breathe against my back.

_To the Pinecone Tree._

Huh, I'm probably dreaming all of this, I thought. Well, I'm not going to die in my dream, not even goat man. I listened to the small voice and ran for the Pinecone tree. However, I tripped on one of the tree's roots and dropped goat man. He muttered food when he landed on the grass. I turned around to see where the bull man was. Oh boy, he was coming at me fast. The rest of the Bugs Bunny episode came to mind. Bugs had a red cloth in hands and stood waiting for the bull to come at him. At the last minute he jumped aside causing it to run past him instead. Hmmmmm, I think I just got an idea. A crazy, stupid idea that might work. I might even be able to prove that cartoons can be realistic.

I stood in the middle of bull man's path. All I was missing was the fancy hat and red cloth Bugs Bunny had. Well, the orange t-shirt and blue swim shorts will have to do. I mean, how bad could this turn out to be. He is half bull, so then he must think like a bull. Right?

Before I could second guess my decision, bull man came at me full force, like crazy customers when it's Black Friday. At the last moment, I jumped to the right, away from goat man. Luck was not with me today, or ever!

As soon as I jumped to the right, he swerved to the right like he was expecting it. I guess he has a human brain. So, I did the most natural thing I could possibly think of. I jumped high into the air onto his back and grabbed onto his horn. All my anger and resentment from school, Gabe and sugarless cookies came into my mind as I pulled onto his horn. SNAP! It broke off. I fell of his back and hit my head against a tree root. I got up holding the horn like a knife ready for bull man. He came at me and I ran at him. I felt a surge of strength course through my veins as I stabbed him right under the rib cage. He exploded into golden dust particles, that scattered with the wind.

In shock, I dropped the horn and fell to the ground. What just happened? Goat man groaned at back of me. The surge of energy I felt earlier was dying out and I knew I was going to pass out. With my remaining strength, I dragged the goat man to the top of the hill. Normally, I would admire the beauty of the place, but today was not a normal day. My legs gave way underneath me and I fell to the ground. The last I saw before darkness clouded my vision was - wait - was that a dragon?


	2. Chapter 2: Who Dat, Who Dat?

**Okay, so in this chapter I tried to slow down things a bit and explained a few things. Sorry that in the first chapter I did not specify Percy's age, some of you probably figured it out already, but anyway he is sixteen. This is my first story here, so I would prefer helpful feedback instead of flames. Hope you enjoy this new one! YAY!**

**PS. There will be Percabeth, but it will take time, so keep calm and love Percabeth! :)**

Chapter 2: Who dat, who dat?

Annabeth POV

Good morning world and Camp Half Blood! I am Annabeth Chase, the counselor of the Athena cabin, and I'm sixteen years old. Now, you may be wondering what on earth is 'Camp Half-Blood'. Well, it's the most wonderful place in the entire world for kids like me. You see, I'm not a mortal. I am actually a demigod, the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, Athena.

Camp Half-Blood was built to train demigods on how to use their powers safely, while it became a home for us. Each demigod was born with a special power obtained from their parents. Take me for example, my mom is the goddess of wisdom, so my siblings and I have the power of mind. This means I can read people's thoughts and, you know, the usual, telekinesis and being a genius. Another example would be the children of Demeter, the goddess of harvest, they are connected with plants. Just from a touch or a thought they can make any plant grow or if they are in a bad mood, they can kill it.

However, male and female demigods are a bit different from each other. While female demigods have special powers, the males can change into dragons. It has something to do with the DNA. Somehow, when the fetus turns into a male, its DNA transforms from normal demigod into dragon DNA. Besides that, mothers don't give birth to baby dragons! That would be weird! When the demigod becomes twelve and is claimed by their godly parent, they transform into dragons.

So you can probably see why the camp is needed. If mortals saw a twelve year old boy turn into a dragon, they would freak out and try to kill us all. But then again, that's why we have the Mist. It hides us from the mortal eye. Some mortals have seen dragons, but the Mist causes them to think that it was just a bird.

Most demi-dragons can emit fire from their mouths, but there are a few that can emit other things. Some can emit poisonous gases that can bring instant death. For example, my brother, Malcolm can discharge a grey colored gas that causes other dragon's brains to shut down. Pretty useful in battles.

Most of the time demigods have to fight monsters, and lately we've been fighting our own kind. Some demigods have turned against the gods and fought us alongside the monsters. Personally, I think something bad is brewing against the gods, and we should all get ready for a serious battle.

"Hey sis, get back to earth," Malcolm said teasingly.

"Whatever," I retorted, rolling my eyes at him.

Everyone at camp was assembled at the Dining Pavilion, where we ate our breakfast. Each cabin had its own table, so we could eat with our siblings. There are twelve cabins at camp which represents the twelve Olympians. There were four tables that were empty at the Pavilion. Some goddesses are maidens and swore to never have to children, like Hera and Artemis. Athena is a maiden as well, but I really don't want to get into how I was born. The other two tables were for the children of Poseidon and Zeus. However, the Big Three swore to never have kids again because of the wars their children have against each other. On the other hand, Hades does not have a cabin, because he is not accounted as an Olympian.

As soon as I sat next to Malcolm, my breakfast appeared on the table. Whatever you thought of eating magically appears in front of you in the Pavilion. Today, I felt for scrambled eggs and bacon with orange juice. YUM!

"So, Annabeth," Malcom began, "I had a wonderful idea, when I woke up."

"Don't your brain ever shut up," I stated, although I already knew the answer.

_"Oh please, you know the answer to that!" _

I forgot to mention, my siblings and I can talk to each other, through our minds. That just shows how the Athena cabin is so cool! But, we've all decided to talk aloud when we were among the other campers. Other than that, inside the cabin would always be quiet as we would communicate through mind speak.

"Anyway, what's this wonderful idea?" I asked while taking a sip of orange juice.

"Okay, here goes." Malcolm became really excited all of a sudden. He ran his fingers across his blonde hair and inhaled deeply. " What if, we could design a device to track demigods, both male and female?"

I stopped eating and gave him my full attention. Now, a device to track demigods, hmmmmm?

"That would make life easier for satyrs," I stated thoughtfully.

Yes, there are satyrs in camp. They are the caretakers of camp and also the finders of demigods. Satyrs age differently from us, so they could be twenty three years old but can look like an adolescent. My friend, Grover is a satyr. Right now, he is looking for demigods at some school. But, that was four days ago and I was worried about him. He never takes that long to reach camp. Sensing my emotions, Malcolm squeezed me gently in comfort.

"So, are you going to make such a device?" I asked.

"According Mr.D, uh duh!" he said in an imitation of Mr. D's voice.

The said mister is the god of wine, Dionysus. His dad, Zeus sent him here as punishment for chasing after a wood nymph that was off-limits twice. So, now he is our Camp Director, which I think is more of a punishment to us than to him.

"So when are you going to start?" I asked.

"I can't do it by myself, so I will need help from a Hesphaestus kid. Hmmm, Beckendorf will have to do," he said grinning. "I have already thought of the blue prints and other things, just need ..." he trailed off becoming lost into his own thoughts.

Normally, I would try to poke his thoughts but just then Luke Castellan walked in. He was two years older than me and had blue eyes and short-cropped blond hair. When I was younger, I thought he was a child of Athena since my mom has a thing for blondes, but he did not have grey eyes like all of us do. He was tall, muscular and had all the girls at camp swooning for him and all the guys plotting his death, kidding. The only unattractive thing about Luke was a scar he got from a quest he came from. No one, not even me, knows how he got it.

You may think that I have a major crush on him like everyone else, but I don't. I have not fallen for those dreamy, blue eyes and perfect every... okay, fine I do. But I don't go parading around the camp saying 'I have a crush on Luke Castellan'. No one knows, except Aphrodite and her children.

He went to sit at the Hermes table with the rest of his siblings. The Hermes table was always full. Children who were not claimed by their parents as yet, slept in that cabin, since he is the god of messengers, travelers and thieves. Whenever you leave the Hermes cabin, double check your pockets, because they are really, really good at what they do.

He saw me looking at him and smiled and waved. Blushing furiously, I waved back and looked down at my food. Ever since he came back from the quest, he has been a bit distance with me. We were close friends, ever since we came to camp with ... no Annabeth, don't go back there.

I got up after finishing breakfast, and went to the Big House to see Chiron. He's like a second in command to Mr. D, but he is not a dragon. He is actually a centaur, a white stallion at the bottom and a middle aged man with brown hair and intense brown eyes at the top. Trust me, he is not a middle aged man. I arrived at the Big House and saw Chiron standing on the porch, watching campers walk by.

"Hey Chiron, I-," I began.

"I know you are worried about Grover, Annabeth, but he is a grown satyr and capable of taking care of his self," He said before I could speak my thoughts.

"Are you sure you can't read people's mind," I sighed, "I just wish he would come back. I miss him."

"I know child, I'm sure he'll come home today."

In some way, I believed him. When he said things like that, it usually came true. Grover was the one who brought me to camp ... with some friends. And if he could survive through that, then he is able to do anything. I glanced up the hill, to see the huge Pinecone tree, Thalia's tree, standing bold and beautiful among the other trees.

"I'm going to go practice a bit, see you later."

Chiron nodded at me but seemed to be deep in thought. I made my way to the sword fighting arena. A few demigods were in dragon form sharpening their talons or battling each other mid air. The arena was occupied by young dragons -those who were new to the change- who were training with Luke.

"Hey Annie!" he called in his dragon form. Gods be good, he was handsome even as a dragon! His scales were a dark grey with a purple tint at his paws. He had spikes from his head to tail and he could discharge a poisonous pink gas that cause another dragon's lungs to swell until he choked to death. Luke was one of the best warriors at camp, in both forms.

"Don't call me annie!" I shouted.

He chuckled at me and went back to his lessons with the young demi-dragons. I practiced with a few campers and then went after the dummies. Unlike most campers, I fought with a knife. I mean, I can fight with a sword but I prefer knives, they just seem more useful. When I was done, I did not even realize that it was close to sunset. I picked up a dummy that I kicked to the ground, yes I get pretty brutal when it comes to fighting.

"What did he ever do to you?"

I turned around to see Luke staring at me. I calmed myself before I turned into a blushing maniac, and rolled my eyes at him. My Annabeth move.

"Nothing, I just take these things seriously, you know," I answered with a smirk.

"A little too serious. Anyway, has Grover come back yet?"

"No," I sighed, "Chiron said he might come today."

"Hmmph, fat chance," he grumbled.

"Come on, Luke, you know he's usually right at these things," I frowned. He definitely changed after that quest. I've noticed that he never wants talk to or about Chiron.

Before he could respond, there was a roar up on the hill near Thalia's tree. We both shared a look and ran up the hill. He transformed into a dragon and flew while I ran. I then felt weight less and landed on Chiron's back. How did he get here, oh right, horse legs. We arrived before Luke, to see a boy, who looked sixteen, fall towards the ground unconscious. He had messy windblown hair, that looked like he just woke up for the day. He wore a lifeguard's uniform and next to him was, oh Hades! Grover laid next to the boy unconscious too!

"Annabeth!" Chiron shouted.

Before he could finish what he was about to say, I had time jumped off his back and ran towards the pair. In my peripheral vision, I saw Luke land a few feet away from Chiron. He didn't look to comfortable around him as he changed back to his human form.

"Grover, come on buddy, wake up!" I said while shaking him gently.

"MINOTAUR!" he exclaimed and shot up from the ground.

"Grover, calm down boy, he is not here. You're safe," Chiron reassured and came towards him. "Luke, go get Lee Fletcher. This boy needs to go to the infirmary."

With that, Luke flew off to the cabins. Grover began to calm down and looked around, until he saw the boy.

"This guy, he, he saved my life," he said in shock.

"Wait is he a demigod? I've never seen him here," I asked.

Grover bent down and sniffed the boy. According to satyrs and monster, demigods have a certain smell that differentiates us from mortals and gods. "He smells like you guys, but a little different from what I'm accustomed too."

"Chiron," I began, "Is it possible for demigods to survive out there at his age?"

"Well, we'll find out when he wakes up. Come on, they've brought the stretcher."

I used my powers to lift the body onto the stretcher and Lee Fletcher and Micheal Yew, both sons of Apollo, carried him to the infirmary. At the said place, they checked his vitals.

"He is alright," Lee sighed, "He is just exhausted. What happened?"

"We will find out at the meeting with the War Council, which is right now at the Big House," Chiron stated before galloping to the Big House. The War Council was made up of the counselors of each cabin. In these meetings, we discuss matters of the camp, like quests and games.

"Come on Grover. It will be fine, you're just going to have to state what happened and then you can go eat some tin cans," I said while half hugging him. He smiled at me and we both made our way to the meeting area.

One thing's for sure, word travels fast at camp. All the counselors were gathered there, waiting for Grover and I.

"Did you have to take this long, princess," Clarisse snared.

Just because my hair was curled like a princess' does not mean I am one. I am the total opposite. Anyway, Clarisse la Rue is the counselor of the Ares Cabin. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. She has a father's nasty attitude and pretty much bullies new campers. I guess that's why she is the cabin counselor and she has seniority just like me.

"Okay, Grover tell us what happened?" Chiron began.

Grover looked at everyone nervously and exhaled loudly. "So, I was at West Bridge High searching for demigods and found none. I started to feel like I was being followed so, I took the minivan to drive back here. On my way, I heard this roar and looked at my mirror. I, I saw the minotaur running after me. So, I pressed down on the gas and drove as fast as possible. However, when I looked away from the mirror, a guy was crossing the road, I swerved away from him before I could hit him. I lost control of the vehicle and smashed into the tree and passed out. When I woke up, I was on the hill and you guys found me."

The whole room was quiet as everyone put together the pieces. I already knew the answer but I stayed quiet, no one likes a know-it-all.

"So, what you're saying is that the guy saved you from the Minotaur?" Lee Fletcher, the counselor of the Apollo Cabin, questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, there was no one else there and he was found on the hill with me," Grover answered. "He smells like a demigod."

"Well," Luke said as he pushed himself off the wall, "It's great he is a demigod and all, but how is he still alive?"

"How are you still alive?" questioned Chiron. A silence fell upon everyone. What is going on with Luke and Chiron? Luke glared at him a little and looked away. I knew he was upset because his hands were shaking slightly.

"So, he killed the Minotaur without any training," I said, trying to break the ice. Everyone seemed to come back to reality and stared at Chiron waiting for his answer.

"Yes, that's the conclusion we can come up with. When this boy awakes we will interrogate him, to see how is it he survived all these years. I don't think he even knows he is a demigod," Chiron stated. "You may all go back to your activities."

Immediately, everyone went off to their individual businesses. I was going to talk to Luke, but I saw him flying off already to the setting sun.

"You promised me tin cans," Grover said while nudging me playfully. I looked away from Luke's retreating form to him and smiled. Tomorrow, I will question him about his odd attitude.

"Come on Goat Boy," I said playfully.

Walking with Grover, only one question flowed through my head. Who is this boy?

**Sooo, what do you think happy campers. I hoped I did not rush it or anything and that you enjoyed it. So eat ice cream and chocolate kids.**

**(8) Who dat, who dat, P-E-R-C-Y (8)**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's the Little Mermaid?

Chapter 3: Where's the Little Mermaid?

Percy POV

Holy crap! My head feels like a boulder that a giant was sitting on. I woke up on a bed covered in a pink sheet in some kind of place that looked like an infirmary. I had some really weird dreams while I was passed out. First, I dreamt of a dragon with deep aquatic blue scales and sharp blades running from his skull to his tail. Then, the dream switched to one where I was in a barnyard and a goat and a horse with grey eyes were being chased by a dark grey dragon.

I swung my feet off the edge of the bed and sat there looking at my surroundings. There were at least ten other beds like mine and large, opened windows covered the walls. The walls were painted a light shade of orange that was slowly fading. Blue would have been a better color. I turned my attention from the wall to the man standing by the door that I just noticed. He looked around seven feet tall and had blond hair. He had that surfer dude look to him, but was really buff. There was something off about him. Oh yeah, he has blue eyes all over his body!

I was staring at him and a pair of eyes, where EYES are supposed to be, stared right back at me. The others roamed around the place, like a security camera. Oooooh!

"Ahem, so uh, you're a security guard?" I asked nervously.

He did not speak, but nodded at me and the eye on his cheek winked at me. So, I'm guessing that what happened with goat man and bull man was not a dream. And I did see a dragon, the one chasing the animals. Speak of the devil!

"Hey, how- how are you feeling?" the goat man asked. He came in and stood awkwardly next to a cabinet that said, "No Touchy, Apollo Will Zappy". He wore a Rastafarian cap that covered his curly brown hair and an orange t shirt that said, 'Camp Half-Blood'. I think the cap was actually covering his horn. His goat legs were bare except for the brown, thick fur covering it.

"I'm fine ... you?" I said. He seemed like an okay guy, besides his furry situation. He looked nervous to be near me, and probably any minute he would run off.

"Doing good! Uhm, look, what you did back there, you didn't have to do that. Because, you didn't know me and I didn't know you. So you could have left me there to die and stuff ..." he paused and blushed while looking at his feet, I mean, hooves.

"No way man," I said and got up from the bed and walked towards him. He looked at me in fear, like I was going to hit him. I see no reason for him to act like that, because I am not an intimidating person at all. I rested my hand on his shoulder, like what Paul would do with me when I felt like a failure. "I would have never left you there to die. Sure, I don't know you, but that does not mean I would not save your life. And, I would do it again, anytime." I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back. Well, that seemed to break the ice.

"Well, thanks. I'd do the same for you."

I believe I can smell friendship in the air! Who knew, my first friend would be half goat, half man. Wait, what is that really?

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but um what, exact species of the human race are you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hahahahaha, I am a satyr," he laughed. He wasn't nervous around me anymore, good.

"C'mon. You need to meet the Camp Director," he said and started to walk away. I nodded a good bye to the security guard, "Keep up the good work!". He laughed a little and nodded at me.

"My name is Percy Jackson, by the way," I told goat man.

"I'm Grover Underwood, and this is Camp Half Blood," he swept his arm around referring to our surroundings. The camp was in a valley, most likely near Strawberry Hill, and was surrounded by trees and in the distance, no way, a beach! Yes!

"Hey, where are we going, goat man, I mean, Grover?" I asked excitedly. You know I LOVE the ocean. If we get to go there, I'll be a very happy boy!

"To the big house. That's where they should be waiting for us."

Instantly, my hopes died and was replaced by dread. Man, good bye beautiful water. Now, I'm going to be interrogated like a criminal. On our way the Big House, I saw kids doing various activities. Some were playing volleyball or carrying weapons. What kind of camp is this? Oh My Godfather! A dragon! Yup, let's check that off my bucket list. See dragons, check! There were more than one of them, I could see some in the distance sharpening their claws and some were ... battling? Uh huh, this must be a LARP or some Game of Thrones convention.

Finally, we arrived at the 'Big House'. It was not big like a mansion, which was what I expected, but it'll have to do. It was an old farm house-like structure that was painted blue with white strips. The infirmary was not far from it, so it was not a long walk. Grrrrrr, be quiet stomach.

On the porch, stood a girl with golden, blonde hair that was in a ponytail. It was curled like a princess'. She seemed like an athletic type and had that California girl look. _'California girls we're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce, we got in unlock'._ Sorry about that, back to the princess. Yes, the only thing that ruined that image, but not the song, is her stormy, grey eyes. She glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and was probably calculating a way to kick my rear. Next to her stood a -oh boy- another half human. On top he was middle aged man with brown hair and a long beard. He wore a tweed jacket and a shirt underneath. His bottom half, on the other hand, was a white stallion. Anymore, half humans and I will drown myself.

I went up the steps with Grover, to greet the strangers.

"Glad that you are awake boy. How do you feel?" the horse man asked. Wow, I know what he is! A centaur. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for that. When he questioned me, I had a feeling that he actually cared about my answer. They were all staring at me, when I realized I did not answer as yet.

"Oh, I feel better, physically. I'm not sure about this," I said glancing at his bottom half.

"I'm Chiron, the co-Camp Director. The other is on an important business," he chuckled, "You've already met Grover, and this is Annabeth." She nodded at me like she just acknowledged my presence.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"So Percy, do you remember what happened?" he asked as he gestured for me to take a sit. Grover and Annabeth sat on the bench across for me, while Chiron stood by the steps.

"Yeah, I do," I stated. He gave me a look that told me if that was all. "What was that exactly?"

Annabeth gave me an incredulous look while Grover paled from the memory. "That was the Minotaur, Percy," Chiron answered, at least he did not give me a look that made me feel dumb, unlike a certain blonde.

"Alright, let me get this straight. Satyrs, the Minotaur, centaurs and dragons are real?" I asked skeptically. "This is not some kind of Game of Thrones convention or LARP? I killed a Minotaur?"

"Yes, this is all real," Chiron reasoned.

Grover gave me a small smile while Annabeth frowned at me, like she knew what I was going through. Probably, she does. I took a deep breath and let all of this sink in.

"Then where's the little mermaid? Is Disney one of you guys and made these movies from you all?" I asked. What can I say, I like to watch cartoons.

Annabeth actually snickered at this and rolled her eyes. Hey, she laughs! Ha! Grover burst out laughing while Chiron gave me a confused look. I guess he does not know what Disney is? Poor guy, missing out on the Little Mermaid.

"No. The little mermaid does not exist, Percy. Disney, on the other hand, I will explain to you another day," Grover said after calming down.

"Percy," Chiron said, changing the subject, "Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

Yay! A question I can answer fully! Thank God, Paul tutored me. "The gods were away for people to describe things before science, right? Like Zeus was for the storms and lightning and Demeter is for the plants and stuff." I never said I was going to get an A+ on this question. Don't judge me!

"That's correct. However, you may think the gods don't exist, but they do." (I sense a story coming) "Long ago, demigods and gods walked freely among mortals. Soon, the mortals grew jealous of demigods powers and tried to kill us off. The Titans grew angry and attacked the mortals and made them their slaves. The gods, the Titans kids, felt that this was wrong and tried to tell their father so, Kronos, who was king of the titans. Instead of listening, Kronos ate them except Zeus, who hid from him. Zeus grew older and he and his mother developed a plan to overthrow Kronos. They fed him something that caused him to throw up his children. The gods came together and attacked the Titans and defeated them after many wars. They still knew that mortals would not accept their children, so they created the Mist. It prevents a mortal from seeing us and any monster. To them a dragon is a bird or a satyr is a physically challenged person." He took a pause and looked at me to make sure I was listening. Okay, I have a habit of falling asleep through lectures, but this was interesting!

"Shortly after the Mist was created, Camp Half-Blood was introduced. The gods did not have enough time to continually train their children. So they chose me, to shape you all into heroes."

Why does he keep saying you all? Like I'm involved in this.

"Satyrs are sent to different schools around the country to recruit demigods, and bring them here to camp where they will be safe. That's how you ended up meeting Grover here, he was on a mission. Here you learn to use your powers and train through combat like archery and sword fighting."

"Chiron, you're missing something else," Annabeth told him.

"Oh dear, sorry. Yes, Percy about the dragons. Male demigods develop dragon DNA that causes them to change into dragons while the females get powers from their parents," he stated with a smile.

"So, dramans don't have powers?" I asked.

"What?" all of them exclaimed and looked at me like I was a mad man.

"Uh, Perce, what's a draman?" a confused Grover asked.

"Well, I assumed that's what you would call them. Half dragon, half man. Draman," I said casually. Hmmph, let them feel confused for a moment, see how I feel regularly.

"No, we don't. You can call them dragon shifters or demi-dragons," Chiron replied.

"Or were-dragons!" quipped in Grover. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him but nudged him playfully. So, those two are friends. Can she be nice?

"Anyway, demi-dragons do not have powers like the females. Although, back then they were rumors of very powerful dragons, but they are not with us anymore."

"Like children of the Big Three?" I asked. They all gave me surprised looks. Yes I know I can be dumb sometimes, or a lot of times, but I can be smart.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron replied.

"What I'm getting here is that I am a part of this demi-god-dragon thing majig?" I asked. My stomach grumbled at me. AAARGH! I'm so hungry!

"Yes. What everyone is wondering Percy, is how is it you have survived for this long?" Chiron said thoughtfully. Everyone was looking at me for an answer. I never knew I was a demigod. Did my mom know? Oh crap! Mom! She's probably worried out of her mind for me. I hope Smelly Gabe doesn't try anything. Images of me pummeling Gabe passed through my mind and I chuckled inwardly. Annabeth stared at me in confusion, wait, can she read my mind? You can never know, Perce.

"I've never been attacked before, if that's what you're asking. I have been kicked out of schools and I get into a lot of fights with ..." I trailed off as a memory came up to my mind. It was a bit fuzzy, but I remembered that when I was in preschool they found snakes in my blanket. Well, they were dead because I strangled them. Also, I would always get into trouble for the weirdest things like causing a canon ball to blow up the school bus or destroying that aquarium. Oh boy!

"Hey Perce, you alright man?" Grover asked, he was shaking my shoulder, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So, um, who's my godly parent then?" I asked turning towards Chiron.

"That's why you need to stay in camp. Usually, demigods are claimed by their parent when they've reached twelve and are in the camp. Somehow, being around dragon shifters allow you to transform. Besides, it is a safer environment. So, until you are claimed, we do not know who your godly parent is," Chiron replied.

I felt a wave of anger towards my dad. First, you left my mom and I, then you don't even claim me as your son. Way to make me feel wanted, I thought bitterly.

"Hey don't worry Perce," Grover said while standing up, "You will be claimed and you'll have siblings. Camp is really cool."

I smiled at Grover's effort to comfort me and got up from my seat, followed by Annabeth.

"Annabeth. Grover. I leave you two to escort Percy around the camp. And bring him to the Hermes Cabin," Chiron said and galloped away into the strawberry field. God, those strawberries looked delicious right now.

"What's the Hermes Cabin?" I asked.

"It's where you will be staying at camp. Hermes is the god of travelers, so new campers are welcomed to stay in his cabin," Annabeth answered.

"Okay, so what cabin are you staying in?" Really! I mentally face palmed. That sounded so freaking weird, like I wanted to sleep next to her. AARGH! Stop thinking weird brain! Annabeth nearly stumbled on the path and gave me a look. Wait, can she really read my thoughts.

"Uh, guys, I'm going to meet with the other satyrs. So, see ya!" Grover exclaimed and ran off, leaving me alone with Annabeth.

"My mom is the goddess of wisdom, Athena. So, I live with my siblings in the Athena cabin."

"What's your powers then?"

She hesitated before answering me. I guess she is not accustomed of being questioned bluntly. That's me! "My siblings and I have the power of the mind," she answered.

"Cool, so you can levitate things and do ... algebra?" I said astonished. I am not the brightest crayon in the box so I have no idea what the power of the mind is.

"Um, yeah. We can also read people's thoughts," she agreed while shaking her head at me. "Your thoughts are pretty loud, so I couldn't help myself."

It didn't bother that much, so I shrugged at her. She'll just have to get accustomed to my weird thoughts. From the Big House, we passed a volleyball court where demigods were playing. I can get use to this, I thought. Throughout our mini-adventure Annabeth pointed out the different buildings for me. There was an Arts and Craft building, and a forge. Some children were there painting and sculpting. Across from it was the strawberry fields, the stables (I like horses), the armory and even an Arena.

"The weapons are used to fight the monster?" Annabeth nodded at me, but there was something she was hiding, I could tell by her hesitance to answer me.

There was a lake in the middle of the camp with a lake house next to it. We walked past and I saw girls in the lake, but the thing is they seemed transparent and you could see the currents passing through their bodies. They all waved at me, so as a gentleman I waved back.

"Don't entertain them. Naiads are terrible flirts," Annabeth stated without a glance at the lake.

On one side of the camp there was a forest, probably the Forbidden Forest like Harry Potter. Don't worry, I know this from the movie. On the other side was an amphitheater, a climbing wall that ... was on fire. I guess you have to fight for your life nowadays. Then there was the Mess Hall, on top of a small hill that overlooked the camp and, oh yes, the beach!

Finally, we came to the cabins. There were twelve cabins in total, that surrounded a camp fire in the middle. A little girl sat next to the fire, tending to it.

"Each cabin is decorated according to the god or goddess it represents. Some are empty because of the pact or the goddess chose to be a maiden," Annabeth told me. When she said, I then noticed a few empty cabins. There was a huge one labeled number one that was empty. It did not have a welcoming feeling to it at all.

"So, why have them here?" I asked.

"The gods would think of it as an insult," she said turning towards me. "It's like a shrine to them."

"Okay then. So what's this pact you were talking about?"

"The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore an oath to never have any more kids. Their children always fought each other causing separation and wars among the demigods," she said and pointed at the empty cabins. "Cabin one is Zeus, two is Hera, three is Poseidon and eight is Artemis."

"Why doesn't Hades have a cabin?"

"The cabin represents the twelve Olympians. He is only on Olympus for important meetings."

Geez, that's pretty mean. He still is a god and should be respected. We continued our way to Cabin Eleven, the Hermes Cabin.

"Okay so here we are!" she said and was about to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you coming in?" I asked. I could go in by myself, but what if it was only dragons inside there. Not that I'm afraid, I mean, I can only handle so much dragons.

"Still need me to babysit you," she smirked. I glared at her and walked in the cabin. Regardless of what she said, she came in with me.

We entered the cabin to be greeted by a whole lot of teenagers. Instantly, I could tell who were the children of Hermes as they all had a mischievous glint in their eyes. The others were just like me, undetermined. Out of the crowd emerged a tall, blonde guy with blue eyes. He seemed to be the oldest out of the children in the cabin, and had a long, white scar across his right cheek.

"Hey man, I'm Luke Castellan, the counselor, and welcome to the Hermes Cabin," he said with a smile. I glanced at Annabeth and saw her blushing at Luke. She saw me looking and I raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at me which confirmed my suspicions. Obviously she must have been reading my mind so I started to sing, _"Luke and Annabeth sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!". _She punched me in annoyance causing me to laugh aloud. Everyone in the cabin looked at us weirdly, so I had to stifle my laughter before they thought I was a mad man.

"Anyway," Annabeth stated blushing even harder, "I will leave you with Luke, Percy." With that, she walked away briskly and I shoved my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing. If I laughed, I knew she would kill me. Everyone went back to their tasks and talked among themselves. I heard my name and knew they must have been talking about me.

"So Percy, this is where you will sleep," Luke said and pointed at a bunk underneath a window. "I sleep on top, you'll sleep below."

"Okay, so when do you guys have dinner?" I asked. I could not take it anymore. I was starving!

"You must be starving man! No worries though, in a few minutes the horn will be blown. In the mean time, do you have any questions?" he asked and jumped onto his bed.

"What are you guys powers in this cabin?"

"It's not as awesome as Athena children, but we can unlock anything and make any potions we set our minds to. We're like master thieves and pranksters," Luke said right before I heard a horn in the distance. YES! FOOD! I stood at attention automatically, causing Luke to laugh.

"Alright man, let's go. Cabin Eleven, file out!" he shouted to everyone else. We all made our way to the Mess Hall, aka Dining Pavilion. It was built with greek columns like that building in Greece. There was no roof or walls, but torches were lit on top of each column. I sat next to Luke on the Hermes table and food suddenly appeared on everyone else's plate.

"Whatever you want to eat appears on your plate. The same for your drink," he explained. "You also have to give a portion of your food to the gods by, uh, burning it in the pavilion fire. They like the smell of it. If you want you can say a prayer." With that, he got up and walked towards the torch in the middle of the pavilion.

I was so hungry that a whole list of food flew through my mind. The plate became overfilled with barbecue chicken , fresh bread with cheese and grapes. Not what I expected, but I guess demigods need to eat healthy. I got up and walked to the fire and throw some food in it. _'Dad, please claim me so I can see mom'._

On my way back, I noticed that campers would look at me and whisper to their siblings. Why couldn't I have killed a mosquito instead of the Minotaur. The attention was annoying. I ignored everyone and ate my food, probably like a totally pig.

"Wow, slow down there Percy. Why don't you drink something with that," Luke snickered and continued eating his food.

I nodded at him and glanced to see Annabeth looking at Luke. I grinned and started singing to my song form earlier, in my mind. She heard and glared at me. Barbecue sauce from my plate jumped onto my cheek. Luckily, no one noticed our little confrontation except for a blond boy sitting next to her. Athena must have a thing for blonds, since all her children were blond with grey eyes. I rolled my eyes at her with a smirk and wiped my cheek. I decided to have cherry coke as a drink and instantly it appeared in the goblet. Hmmm, blue cherry coke, and it turned blue. I can totally live like this.

When everyone was done eating, Chiron stood from the table he was eating from. Oh no, I hope he does not introduce me. Haven't I made a good introduction by killing that beast.

"Everyone may I have your attention!" he stated. Soon all the demigods became quiet and gave him their undivided attention. "I hope you all had a productive day and are ready for the Capture the Flag game tomorrow." Everyone cheered at this, especially a table filled with buff kids. "A new camper has joined us today. Percy Jackson, please show yourself."

Oh man! Luke nudged me to get up but instead I saluted everyone as they were all looking at me. I could hear Annabeth snort at me from where she sat, but I ignored her.

"Alright that is all. Dinner is ended, so time for the sing along."

We all gathered around the camp fire and the Apollo cabin, I'm guessing, came up with guitars and drums and started singing some camp songs. They were really good singers and somehow made me sing with them. Although, I did not know some of the songs.

I guess, this is now my new home. No more Smelly Gabe. However, I need to talk to my mom. Did she know all about this and why wouldn't she have told me anything? Why the little mermaid wanted to become human? I mean, Ariel was in the ocean all day. I wouldn't mind living that life.

**Have you enjoyed this people? Do you like the little mermaid? Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Up!

**Sorry, I took this long to update. I thought school started this week, luckily I was wrong!**

Chapter 3: Dragon Up!

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth! Chiron wants to see you," Malcolm said, as he entered the cabin. I was sitting at my table fixing the little flaws in my sketches. I would like to be an architect some day, to create something permanent. So, as its the weekend, I have tons of free time to do whatever I please! During the week at camp, we have various activities to do by schedule, almost like school.

"How many times do you have to fix this sketch," Malcolm sighed as he looked down at my desk. I am not an untidy person except for my desk. Papers, pencils and books were scattered everywhere. My siblings were accustomed to this so I did not bother to tidy a bit, except when there's cabin inspection.

"I'm going to fix it until it becomes perfect to my taste," and stuck my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Chiron is in the Strawberry Fields by the way."

I got up and made my way there. It was late in the afternoon and all the campers were getting ready for Capture the Flag. Usually, this event happens on Fridays, but there was some crazy weather that night, so it was canceled for Saturday. Then Percy happened and it was placed for today. Luckily, the weather was great!

While walking, my thoughts landed on Percy, which is weird since I would normally day dream of Luke or think of different strategies. He was not like the occasional demigod. He was tall, tanned and lean with jet black, messy hair. One thing that struck me about him were his eyes, they were sea green. Not that there was anything wrong with them, but I've never seen eyes like his. At camp, we have all kind of colored eyes, even purple, but no sea green. He looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but somehow has that humble aura around him.

Of course, he is annoying! I should never have told him I could read people's minds because he has been singing that stupid song just to get on my nerves. Grrrrrr! Remembering yesterday, I started to blush. Gosh, Luke must think I'm a weirdo for punching Percy all of a sudden. Hmmph, he so deserved it. After a few seconds of walking among the strawberries, I saw Chiron speaking to Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter. Demeter and Dionysus kids took care of the strawberries. You're probably wondering why would we need a strawberry field? Well, we need money to pay bills and to buy equipments, so we sell the strawberries to restaurants.

"Travis and Connor are a nuisance, Chiron. Couldn't we deport them to Timbuktu?" Katie asked. She had chocolate, brown hair and brown eyes and we were the same age.

"Katie, I understand they prank you and your siblings a lot, but I can't send them to Timbuktu. The Stolls are very useful in battle and bring a great service to camp."

Now, Travis and Connor Stoll, AKA the Stolls, are sons of Hermes, the best pranksters at camp. They are twins with curly brown hair and blue eyes, and have the same mischievous look that all Hermes kids have. The only way to tell them apart is by their height. Travis is slightly taller than Connor, but other than that they are identical. They're sixteen as well and came to camp at the age of twelve, just like a lot of demigods.

As Chiron said, they are really useful in battles. These two are very unique dragons. Travis turns into a golden dragon that spits a golden acid like liquid that burns through a dragons scales. Connor turns into a silver dragon that emits a silver acid like liquid that does the same damage. In dragon form, these two can merge and form a golden dragon with silver scales underneath. Their acids mix together and can incinerate a dragon. So, now you see why they are useful, because I wouldn't mind shipping them to Timbuktu myself.

"Chiron, Malcolm said you wanted to see me," I stated as I reached the two, "Hey Katie."

"Hey, Annabeth. I'll leave you two and go kill the Stolls," she grumbled and walked off. I believe the only reason why the Stolls are not dead is because Katie likes Travis and vice versa. Although they won't admit it.

"Yes, I do. I wanted you to give Percy his schedule and explain a few things for him. I would do it myself, but right now I need to go to Olympus and see Dionysus. The IM is not going through or he is purposefully ignoring me," Chiron stated in slight annoyance.

"No problem."

"I'll be back in time for capture the Flag. Explain the rules to Percy. Oh dear, he has no training but we can't leave him out. He looks like the type to get himself in trouble," he said while handing me the paper. So, I'm not the only who notices this about him? I waved Chiron good bye and went off to find Percy.

I've spent a whole half hour looking for Percy around the camp. Gods, where is he? At that moment, I saw Luke walking with Silena Beaureguard, the daughter of Aphrodite and counselor of her cabin. She has blue eyes and long, wavy black hair and looks like a model. All of Aphrodite kids are extremely beautiful. A slight pang of jealousy slapped me across my face but I ignored it. She was same age as Luke, to him I was probably a little kid.

"Hey Luke!" I said to get his attention. He and Silena must have been having a very, very interesting conversation. They both looked at me and he smiled.

"Hey Annie, how's it going?" he asked as I made my way towards the couple.

"I'm fine, don't call me Annie. Hey Silena," I said and smiled at her. I really can't hate her because she is not vapid like most of her siblings. It sucks, damn her nice personality.

"Hi Annabeth," she responded with a smirk. Obviously she knew about my feelings for Luke, but did not say a word. Children of Aphrodite can do that as well as Charmspeak, being able to persuade people into doing what they want them to do.

"Uhm, Luke have you seen Percy?" I asked blushing a little. Damn my stupid cheeks! Now, Silena was totally grinning at me. What does that mean? No, I'm not even going to read her mind.

Luke raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head. "I can't even tell you because I'm still shocked. Come on, I'll bring you to him."

"Well, I have to go. So, see you two at the game," Silena said and walked away before giving me a wink. No Annabeth, you are not going to find out what's in her head. That only means trouble. Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and we walked to the Cabins. The silence between us was awkward, it has been a long time since we've been alone. Back then, it never felt so awkward, I wonder what happened between us. Oh Gods, does he know about my crush? I felt my cheeks turn even redder. What is it with me and blushing lately? Annabeth does not blush or giggle at all. Stupid Luke and Percy. Woah, how did Percy reach there?

We arrived at the Cabins and entered the Hermes cabin. Some of Luke's sibling were there talking to each other. Most of the time, Hermes kids are the ones who stay in the cabin even though they can go outside, while the unclaimed children stay outside since they never feel truly at home in there. I've never slept here because as soon as I came to camp I was claimed by my mom, but I do know the feeling of not belonging.

"Hey guys," Luke said to them. "This is where Percy is at this time of day," and pointed towards a bunk bed. The bed below laid Percy, deep in sleep. My mouth literally dropped open as I stared at him. It was freaking late in the afternoon, the sun was close to setting and he was still asleep! Wait, why is he wet?

"Did you guys throw a bucket of water at him?" I asked Luke incredulously.

"The Stolls threw water at him twice, but nothing. The guy sleeps like the dead. Good luck, waking him up!" I looked at the others in the cabin, who nodded at me to confirm what Luke said. Oh boy, how am I going to wake him up?

"Did you hit him?"

"Yup! Nothing," Luke nodded. He was leaning against the door frame smirking at me. He was challenging me to wake Percy. "Well, you're a smart girl Annie. I'm sure you can think of something." His siblings on the other side came to watch what I was going to do. Think Annabeth!

Percy had some really weird thoughts. If I could remember something he was constantly thinking about then I could use it to wake him up. Hmmmm, pancakes! He likes pancakes. Yesterday, all he could think about was pancakes ... that were blue. Anyway, this should work ... hopefully.

I stepped away from Luke and came towards Percy bed, near his head.

"PERCY WAKE UP! YOUR PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD!" I screamed at him. Instantly, Percy jumped out of bed, eyes wide open looking around in excitement. While everyone stared at him in shock, I was on the floor laughing at his expression as his smile turned upside down. Ha! Payback is a b with an itch!

"Annabeth, that's not funny," he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes. Everyone joined me in laughing. Gosh, Percy looked like I sad puppy right about now. It was adorable. Uh what! Did not just think that.

"Well, I did not think about doing that for sure. Now you've found him. I'm going to go get ready for the game," Luke said and herded the rest of his siblings out of the cabin to get prepared. I looked over at Percy who was pouting at me now.

"So no pancakes?" he asked.

"No, Percy. I only said that to wake you up." That sad look he gave me made me feel a tinge guilty for what I did. Geez, what's wrong with me today and this guilt?

"Fine. What do you want woman?" he yawned.

"Chiron gave me your schedule and I have to explain the rules of Capture the Flag to you. So go get ready and meet me ..." I trailed off because at that moment Percy took off his shirt revealing his tanned, muscular abs. Oh dear, blushing again. Do not stare Annabeth! Look away!

"Ahem, uhm don't you want some privacy," I said as I stared at the window, trying my best not to look. Why am I having this reaction?

"It's not like I'm naked Annabeth. Just going to go take a shower, to eat some breakfast or lunch," he snorted at me. "I'll meet you at the Dining Pavilion, then we can talk. No talkey when Percy hungry!" He then walked into the bathroom, leaving me staring at him open mouthed. Percy is seriously unpredictable. I left the cabin and climbed the hill to the Dining Pavilion and met Grover on my way.

"Hey Grover!"

"Hey Annabeth. Aren't you going to prepare for Capture the Flag?" he asked while joining at the Pavilion.

"I was, but Chiron instructed me to give Percy his schedule and explain the game to him," I sighed. "He just woke up, so he's coming to meet me here."

"Percy is priceless," Grover laughed. "He's a really nice guy even though I just met him. You should give him a chance, Annabeth."

I sighed, "I know. He is just so annoying sometimes. You should hear his thoughts."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has some pretty weird thoughts," he said with a smile. "At least, he forgave me for putting his life in danger."

"Grover you did not put his life in danger. If he wanted he could have left you. But he didn't," I comforted him. "And I'm sure Thalia forgives you too."

We both sighed as we remembered that day. Thalia, Luke, Grover and I came to camp together. Grover was sent to find Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, but took us along with him since Thalia did not want to leave us. At that time, I was seven and Thalia and Luke were both nine. On our way to camp we were attacked by the Furies and a Cyclops that trapped us earlier. Hades sent them after us because Zeus broke the pact. When we arrived at the edge of camp we were finally overwhelmed by them. Thalia told us to go to the camp without her. Grover did not want to leave her, but she made us go. She fought bravely to her last breathe. However, Zeus pitied her and at the last moment turned into a pinecone tree. From this day on, that large pinecone tree on the hill is called Thalia's tree, it helps protect the camp.

"Guess who's back! Back again. Percy's back, tell a friend," Percy sang as he came up to the pavilion with a half sandwich in his hand.

"I thought you would never make it," I sighed. He wore the Camp t-shirt and long jeans with a grey converse.

"Hey, beauty takes time, Annabeth," he said flipping his hair out of his eyes. I snorted at him and rolled my eyes. "Hey goat man, how's it going?"

"Bla-hahaha! Percy just call me by my name," Grover mumbled. "I'm fine by the way."

"Anyway, let's get down to business," I started and handed Percy his schedule. The rest of the sandwich in his hand disappeared down his throat and took it from me. "You will be on my team for Capture the Flag with the rest of your cabin. Hermes and Apollo works with Athena while Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter and Dionysus are against us."

"So, are we defense or offense?" he asked which surprised me. I guess Percy can be smart when he wants to.

"We are both. We have to defend our flag and try to take theirs. Now, since you haven't had practice with swords, you can't attack with us." I said but was interrupted by Percy.

"Wait, you guys use actual weapons?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, I should have expected that. I mean there are dragons."

"Even if we use swords and spears, we can't kill each other. It is against the rules. If someone does get maimed the person who does it gets no dessert," I said with a smile as his mouth dropped.

"Seriously, no dessert."

"Yup," I said, popping 'p'. "I will bring you to your position. But first, I need to get you some armor and weapons. So, let's go."

"You make things sound so normal, Annabeth," Percy said sarcastically. Grover and I chuckled at him and we all walked to the armory. Other campers were running around with their armor and weapons, probably going to group meetings. A few dragons were flying around to their positions in the forest.

"Grover are you and the other satyrs are playing as well?" he asked.

"No way, we don't get mixed up with you guys and your crazy games. What, next thing you know, the Stolls set my fur on fire!" he exclaimed.

"Haha! Alright man," Percy laughed. "The Stolls are awesome!"

"Only you would say that, Percy. They seem like your kind of people," Grover sighed while Percy grinned.

"You do know that the Stoll threw a bucket of water at you, right?" I questioned.

"Oh! That's why I woke up wet!" Percy realized. Grover and I shook our heads at Percy and entered the armory. We fitted a lot of armors on Percy until we found the right one for him. I taught him how to strap himself in the armor and how to hold a sword properly which involved a lot of touching. I was probably red like a tomato by now.

"Does this one feel balanced in your hands, Percy?" I sighed because we've probably gone through all the swords in here. He insists on a sword, nothing else.

"No," he said and I deflated. I felt like levitating the hilt of the sword and whack him on the head.

"Just say yes to something!" I exclaimed. "It's almost time for the game."

"Oh alright, I will use this one since you begged," he smirked. Whacking him seems so interesting right now. I took a step back and looked at him. Percy looked very intimidating in his armor, like this was made for him. He swung the sword a bit and chuckled to himself.

"Why does this feel so right?" he asked.

"Because you're a demigod Perce. Fighting is in your blood. That's why you're ADHD and dyslexic, like all half bloods. It helps you on the battlefield. Just wait until you're a dragon!" Grover said. He was sitting on a bench eating some tin cans, while I was fitting Percy.

"Okay. Well, it's game time," Percy said and looked at me expectantly. I nodded at him and we all walked into the forest.

"Alright, Percy you are stationed by the creek with the Stolls," I said. Those on my team were already gathered together going over the plan. Grover had left us to go wherever. Definitely away from the fighting.

"Cool, so you and everyone else are going to attack the other team?" Once again I was surprised at how he understood all this. Normally, new campers have no idea of strategies in wars or Capture the Flag in this matter.

"Have you done something like this Percy," I asked. Curiosity kills the cat, but I can't help it.

"I like to play video games," he answered simply. I shook my head at him and went up to Malcolm.

"Malcolm, have you guys gone over the plan?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing you told Percy where he is stationed."

I nodded and turned towards Percy, who was staring at me intently which caught me off guard. Gods, why does he do that?

"The Stolls are waiting for you over there. Don't get killed and stay there. Remember you are not trained in sword fighting," I warned.

"Aww, somebody cares about me," he grinned and lightly punched me. "I'm kidding! Yeah, I'll stay and whatever." He gave me a smile and walked off to the twins who were thumb wrestling with each other. When I turned around Malcolm was gaping at me.

"You didn't hurt him or anything?" he exclaimed and touched my forehead. "Are you okay?" I swatted his hand away and glared at him causing him to laugh. Luke came up to us and raised an eyebrow at us.

"The horn is about to be blown guys. You ready?" he asked.

"As always," Malcolm and I both retorted and laughed together. At that moment, the horn was blown which meant the game has begun. Everyone was already in their positions and the entire forest went quiet except for the insects buzzing. My group and I moved forward slowly to make as little sound as possible. Luke motioned to me that he and some of the members were splitting to the left. The plan was to surround the flag and defeat the defenders while the others on the team attacked at random areas to confuse them and defend our flag.

We reached the area where the flag was being guarded by two brown dragons, most likely Hephaestus kids. They usually emit fire.

_'Annabeth, turn invisible. I'm going dragon,'_ Malcolm told me through mind speak. I nodded at him and went invisible. I am the only one in my siblings who's able to do that. Quietly, I slipped into the clearing. The flag was guarded at Zeus Fist. It was a bunch of rocks that looked like a giant fist. The flag was on top of the rocks, flapping in the breeze. Malcolm changed into a white dragon with a black underbelly. He had a horned head and spikes running down his back. He charged into the clearing and growled at the two dragons who were guarding the flag.

I'm telling you, these games can get really hostile! While Malcolm was distracting the dragons, I levitated some small rocks and rolled them in the bushes to cause the other guards to turn towards the bushes. The rest of my group ran towards them with their weapons raised and caught them by surprise. A son of Apollo turned into a yellow dragon and helped Malcolm in his fight. I slipped into the battle and helped my comrades kick butt! As I was invisible, I easily caught people off guard.

Then out of the bushes Luke and his group ran in to join the fight. Soon, the guards were down begging for mercy. The two brown dragons were back in their human form tied to the tree. I came back visible and Luke ran to the top of the pile of boulders and grabbed the flag and made a run for it. He needed to cross the creek, with the flag, so we will officially win the game. I hope Percy is fine. Wait, we did not encounter Clarisse. Crap! Clarisse likes to mess with new campers, which means Percy is in dip guano! Why did I not see this coming? Hopefully, Travis and Connor are there with him. Never thought I would see the day where I had to depend on the Stolls.

I ran after Luke, invisible, to the creek. Some of my team members ran with us to celebrate and to protect Luke from attackers. Finally, we broke free from the trees and Luke ran across the stream to the other side. My team broke into cheers and carried him on their shoulders. I looked around and saw the Stolls in dragon form battling two red dragons, most likely children of Ares as they were gigantic. I ran towards them and saw Percy fighting with Clarisse. I was about to join him when Clarisse electrocuted him with her electric spear. He landed in the creek with a splash. I ran towards him but stopped as a wave of water roared past him and slammed right into Clarisse. She screamed and landed onto the two dragons who had dodged Travis' golden acid. The cheering died out quickly when everyone noticed the battle between them.

Percy got up, soaking wet and stared at Clarisse in shock. I unveiled myself and stared above his head. There was a shimmering Trident, which meant Percy was the son of Poseidon. Gods, this is not good.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Look up, Percy," I whispered shakily and pointed above his head. He looked up and stared at it, in confusion. Chiron stepped forth from among the campers and walked up to us.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of earthquakes, horses, seas and storms, the Earthshaker!" Chiron announced and all the campers and I bowed down. I got up with everyone else and looked at Percy. Oh oh! He doesn't seem right.

"Percy, are you okay?" Travis asked. He and Connor had turned back human, when the announcement was made. They walked towards him and Percy dropped to his knees with a gasp. I was closest to him so I grabbed his shoulders.

"I can't breathe properly. Need water!" he choked. Oh! He was transforming.

"Bring him to the infirmary. At the back there is a tub, fill it with salt water and place him there," Chiron instructed. "It should help him with the change. And Clarisse, you and your little friends shall have no dessert for what you have done."

Clarisse and her two brothers gasped at this. Trust me, dessert is a big thing at camp. Travis and Connor carried Percy to the said place while everyone made their way back to the cabins. Usually, I would go congratulate Luke but I wanted to make sure Percy was fine. I followed the Stolls and Chiron to the infirmary. We entered the building and ran to the back. I filled the tub with water and poured sea salt into it. The Stolls lowered Percy into the tub who was groaning in pain. The door was opened and Grover entered.

"I heard, is he okay?" Grover asked nervously.

"He is going through the change. He'll be fine," I answered, although I did not feel so sure. Dragon shifters needed to eat healthy and train from the time their twelve to go through the change properly. I prayed a silent prayer to the gods for him to be okay. He seemed to be in less pain as he laid in the water. He was in his element which should be really helpful.

"I'll stay with him," Grover stated and sat next to the tub. "I owe him my life."

We nodded at him and Connor patted his shoulders. We all walked out of the infirmary to the cabins.

"Dionysus will definitely respond to me now, when he finds out. You should all get some sleep for tomorrow. Percy is going to need some serious training. I feel like something is brewing," Chiron frowned and galloped off to the Big House.

"Well, on that happy note, we won!" screamed the Stolls. I rolled my eyes at them and laughed. I wonder what Percy would be like as a dragon. What, that has nothing to do with me. _Oh yeah, why do you care so much?_ Pssh, I like him as a friend ... right?

**Once again I apologize for taking this long to update. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Oh and Dragon Up! is from the American Dragon, if you like Disney you would know about the show. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Under The Sea

***Ahem* I, shadowqueen9962, do not own Percy Jackson and erryting else. I would like to take this moment and thank all of you wonderful people for following the story and reviewing. Even though my school is about re-open I will dedicate my hours to the story so that I can update soon enough! **

Chapter 5- Under The Sea

Percy POV

This time I did not wake up in the infirmary. I was lying on the floor of an empty cabin. The cabin was low, long and solid and the walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds that looked like they've never been slept in. All the windows faced the sea and inside smelled like the ocean. I inhaled the salty air deeply and smiled. There's only one cabin that would be like this, I was inside the Poseidon Cabin. Why would I be here? Then everything came back to me. Last night, at the game I was claimed by my dad, Poseidon. But why can't I remember anything else, like how did I get here and why am I on the floor? Was I drugged? Hmmm, maybe Clarisse has something to do with this.

I got up from the floor to go outside and ask questions about last night. I glanced down and froze. Oh My Godzilla! Instead of my feet or hands, were aquatic blue talons that had webbing between the claws. This could only mean two things: 1. The Stolls played a prank on me and dressed me in some weird costume or 2. I changed into a dragon last night. I think number two is more believable since I am a claimed demigod. Chiron did say a dragon shifter changes when he is surrounded by half bloods and monsters or claimed by their godly parent.

Not to sound conceited or anything but I wanted to get a better look at myself. I looked around and found a mirror standing against the wall, next to the bathroom, and approached it. Looking back at me was a sea dragon with aquatic blue scales that were smooth, perfect for swimming. It was nothing like the scales of the other dragons at camp that were rough and jagged. My eyes were the same sea green color except they seemed to be glowing. I wonder if I have night vision? That would be so cool! Steam rose from my nostrils as I sighed in wonder. Oooh so fricking awesome! Okay, calm down Perce. My head was not horned like most dragons and I was really thankful for that. I'm not really into that horned kind of thing you know, not being picky or anything. But sharp fin like structures erupted from skull to my lower back. My underbelly was a light green color and I swear my heart was beating faster than the normal human heart rate. Holy Shizz! I have wings! On top of them were aquatic blue scales and below was the same light green color like my underbelly. Do you know what this means! I am officially a flying freaking sea dragon!

Throughout my excitement, something flicked in my peripheral vision. I turned around to see what it was but it disappeared. I growled in annoyance (cool I can growl like a beast!) and went after it. Ha, I caught you, you little sucker! Oh, it's just my tail. Well, it was not just any tail, it was really deadly. Sharp blades like miniature swords emerged from my scales. They looked sharp enough to cut a tree or anyone in that matter in half. I love it!

I looked out the window and saw the ocean view. Something in me stirred. The beach looked lovely today, especially as the sun was shining brightly, making the sand glitter. I want it. I want the salt water right now. The urges were getting stronger every second I wasted in the cabin. I began to feel claustrophobic. I need to find a way out of here. I looked around the room and saw the door. It was going to be a tight squeeze, I might even break the door frame, but who cares it's my cabin anyways. I needed to be in the water. It was calling to me, besides my skin needs a little moisture. I walked towards the door and could hear the campers talking and walking about. I even get sharper hearing with this get up! I tried to open the door like a human, since I still have thumbs as a dragon, but the door knob was too small. Grrrrrrr. Must. Get. To. Sea. Now. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and spat out a boiling hot water mixed with green slime. This mixture caught the door on fire and the slime corroded it as well. I did not have time to admire my handiwork, because the dragon took over.

I busted out of the door way with a snarl that scared the crap out of the demigods near me. I heard someone shout my name but I did not stop to entertain them. Hmmm, how do I get these wings working? I ran towards the beach, spreading my wings along the way. I nearly trampled a satyr, (I think was Grover) and campers jumped out of my way as I growled at them. I seriously could not control myself. It was like I was two beings, there's the dragon and there's the Percy. Right now, all the dragon wanted was the salt water on his scales. Well, the Percy wanted that too.

The beach was too far for my liking so I readied myself for a high jump. I quickened my pace and then jumped into the air, my wings carrying my weight. Oh My Neptune! (Spongebob reference) I am flying, on my first try. Yipee Ki Yay! I went higher and higher until I got the full view of the camp. I sensed something at the back of me and saw a dark grey dragon coming after me. So, you think you can catch the dragon, huh? They probably thought I was trying to escape. Oh well, he is not going to get me that easily. I zeroed in on the sea and made a dive towards it, tucking my wings to my sides. Two other dragons joined my chaser, one was gold and the other was silver. Wait, I think that's Luke and the Stolls. Too bad for them, they will just get wet.

The sea was coming at me faster and faster until I could smell the salty air. SPLASH! I probably caused a tsunami by that huge dive but I didn't give two quarters because I was in the water. I heard the dragons yelp at the back of me. Yay! I could breathe underwater! I swam all the way to the bottom. The sea was clean and clear and I could see perfectly fine. There were few corals that were close to the shore and tons of fishes that stared at me in wonder. I waved a talon at them and did a back flip underwater, dragon style.

_"Under the sea, Under the sea, Darling it's better, Down where it's wetter, Take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away. While we devoting, Full time to floating, Under the Sea!"_

I sang this and my voice sounded like Vin Diesel. Right now I was in my happy place. Singing Little Mermaid songs and dancing as a dragon under the sea. Nothing could beat this. Now that my dragon got what he wanted, my senses seem to be coming back to me. Oh shoot! I caused a lot of havoc on my way here. I should better get back to the surface. It took me a while to defeat the urge to stay in the water all day, but I finally did it and resurfaced to be greeted by soaking dragons and bewildered campers.

Oops! Sensing that I was in for some serious scolding, I swam back to the shore like a sad puppy. Luke and the Stolls changed back human and grumbled to themselves as they wringed their clothes.

"Uh sorry guys. I didn't mean to do any of this. It just - It's like I couldn't control myself," I said wearily as I sat down. Half of me was on land while the other half was in the water.

"Meh! It's all good man. I guess we could take it as payback for throwing water on you the other day," Travis shrugged.

"Although, you should know, this means war," Connor grinned at me deviously. "Just expect the unexpected. Mwahahahahaha!"

"Dramatic much?" Luke asked and rolled his eyes at his brothers.

"Gasp! There is no such a thing as too much drama, young man," Travis said in an offended tone. "Come brother, we have plans to make!" With that, the Stolls exited, whispering their devious thoughts to one another.

"Don't worry Percy. It is normal for a fledgling to act like this," Chiron said. He, Annabeth and Grover was standing at the end of path leading to the beach. I couldn't read Annabeth's expression. I wasn't sure if she was upset, sad or amazed. Grover on the other hand was staring at me in amazement. "The first thing a fledging wants to do is to be in his element. For you it would be the water. For children of Hephaestus, it would be a volcano or somewhere really hot."

"What about children of Aphrodite?" I asked in wonder. I mean, I'm sure it's not a shopping mall or anything!

"They would go on a shopping spree in New York and surround themselves in brands and perfumes," Grover answered.

Uhmmm, I really don't know how to respond to that. I guess being a child of Aphrodite is an expensive life. Remind to not marry any of them. I glanced away from Grover and saw Annabeth chuckling to herself but stopped when she saw me looking. Did I do something wrong to her? Oh, I must have nearly trampled her.

"Anyway, you'll learn more about these things through your training," Chiron said but was interrupted by Luke, quite rudely I might say.

"But Chiron, he just turned. Don't you give them at least twenty four hours to get accustom to their abilities?" Grover and Annabeth looked at him in confusion. I wonder why Luke is so rude to Chiron? Something must have happened when I never knew about this place.

"There is no time to waste. Every demigod needs to be properly trained. Percy is already sixteen without any training and was already attacked by the Minotaur," Chiron answered Luke and turned towards me. "Percy your training starts today."

"Yes Chiron," I nodded. "Wait, I learn how to change back human right? With the clothes and everything."

He smiled at me, "Yes, you will it's all a part of the training. You learn to combat in both human and dragon form."

"Don't forget the history classes Chiron," Annabeth said with a smirk. "There will be quizzes and assignments." Ooh, so evil. And here I thought school was over.

"So, I'll be learning about the gods and monsters?" I sighed.

"Yes. I have a delivery to go check on, so have fun on your training. I believe today you'll be focusing on dragon training," Chiron replied then left me with Annabeth, Grover and Luke. My tail flicked in anticipation for my training. I get to crazy with these dragon powers ... in a controlled environment.

"Well, first things first," Luke began, "you have to change back human. I don't trust your tail." And looked at the back of me wearily. I grinned at his reaction. I have to admit, my tail is pretty awesome.

"Alright! Fine by me," I stated. "I want eat something anyway."

"You are always hungry," Annabeth sighed to herself.

"Well, excuse me ma'am.," I said offended. "My stomach is a frail organ that needs to be fed at various hours." The audacity of some people these days!

"Stick it to her, Perce," Grover shouted in agreement. "She's always telling me to lay off on the sausage cans."

"Oh my gods. I can't believe you two," she laughed. "Grover you should seriously take my advice. When you put on weight from eating all sausage cans, it will be very hard for you to lose it." We both laughed at Grover who was shaking his head like a toddler does when you tell them to eat spinach. Luke, on the other hand did not seem amused.

"Percy I'll be in the arena, so you know where to find me," he said and walked away briskly. What got his panties in a twist?

I turned towards Annabeth and Grover, who were probably thinking same thing. "How do I change back?"

"It's easy, not that I've done it before," Annabeth answered, entering teacher mode. "Just think of yourself as a human again, doing ... human things like eating pancakes and think of the clothes you previously wore. I am sure that would be magnificent for you."

Tartasauce, she knows my secret love for pancakes. Hmmm, hot steamy blue pancakes with honey oozing off it into the plate. Suddenly, I began to feel the changes. They weren't painful but it was like I just knew it was happening ... fast. Oh crap, I need to think about the clothes I wore earlier or else bad things will happen.

Yay, I'm human again! With clothes on! I was wearing a green t shirt and blue jeans and a grey converse from earlier on. Wait a minute! These clothes are from my closet back at home. Cool! I get to magically dress myself.

"Don't go crazy about it," Annabeth said, killing my vibes. "You can only summon what's from your wardrobe." "I got to go practice. See you two around." She left Grover and I to go stuff our faces. We walked to the kitchen, so I could get myself a sandwich. I was actually feeling for a cheeseburger and fries or some pizza but the camp only makes healthy food. They believe that a healthy body equals a proper transformation and training.

"Is Annabeth okay?" I asked, she was acting queer today. "Is it because of the rivalry between our parents?" I'm not fully dumb about Geek Myths. I know some things.

"No, she wouldn't automatically hate you because of the rivalry. She's not like that," Grover said and looked up at the giant pine tree in the distance. "You remind her of someone."

"The pine tree?" We reached our destination. The kitchen was not big like a restaurant's own because the food was magically prepared. There were cabinets filled with nuts and other healthy foods and a freezer filled with fat free items. A small stove stood at the corner, but its rarely used. The place was clustered with boxes filled with strawberries that were delivered to restaurants. I went into the fridge and took some sliced ham and butter and took some sliced bread in one of the cabinets.

"How did you know about that?" Grover asked in surprise. I was not really listening as I was buttering up my bread and making me some breakfast.

"How did I know about what?" I asked absentmindedly.

"About Thalia turning into a tree!" he frowned while playing with his fur. Okay, now that got my attention. I stopped my awesome cooking skills and gave him a questioning look.

"Who's Thalia and why did she turn into a tree?"

"Wait, so you didn't know?"

"Nope. But I'm planning to, G-man." And waited for his explanation.

He sighed and scratched his horned head. "It's a long story, Percy." I finished my tower sandwich and sat on a stool and watched him expectantly.

"I got some time on my hands."

"Oh alright. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus. She and some friends were brought to Camp Half Blood by me. However, we were attacked by the Furies and a Cyclopes that were sent by Hades, so she fought them off. She told us to go to the camp, she'll continue fighting. I did not want to leave her because this was my first quest and I needed to bring her safe. But she wouldn't listen, so I had no choice but to go with the others. A few minutes before she died, Zeus turned her into a tree." By now, Grover was sniffling and couldn't look at me. "You probably think of me as a coward."

I swallowed the last of my sandwich and wiped my hands on my jeans. "Grover, you are the bravest satyr I've seen so far. To go through that and still go on another quest for demigods, takes hooves of steel. And that my friend you have." He smiled at me and I patted him on the shoulder. If I was in Thalia's situation, I would have done the same thing for my friends. "Come on, I got some training to get to."

I arrived at the arena alone, because Grover left me for some tin can party that other satyrs were having. He was pretty excited because some pretty tree nymph would be there. Luke was there in dragon form sharpening his claws.

"Hey Luke!" I said to get his attention as he focused on his manicure.

"Hey," he said and removed his claws from the grind stone. "Always need these sharp just in case for a surprising battle." It never really occurred to me until now, that someday I would fight rogue demigods. Probably, that's why Chiron wants me to train so quickly. People want to kill me because of my father, just like what happened to Thalia.

"We will do some dragon training first, so I need you to transform. The transformations are easy. Just think of dragon things like your scales and wings."

I nodded and focused on my dragon by closing my eyes. I imagined myself flying to the sea from earlier and chasing my tail. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands, now talons. I grinned in excitement and looked at Luke who nodded at me.

"So what now captain?" My voice still sounded like Vin Diesel even if I was not underwater.

"Okay, let's try your flying skills," he chuckled. "You may be good at swimming underwater and all that but a dragon must be a boss in flying." He shot up into the air and looked down at me expectantly. I jumped up at after him,my wings spreading to keep me from tumbling back to the ground.

"You are a really fast flyer," he observed. "But we need to work on being able to maneuver easily through the air without even knocking down a passing bird."

"Uhmm, like racing," I considered. "I mean the drivers have the speed but they must be able to hit the curves correctly, right?"

Luke nodded and I'm guessing his smirking too because his mouth twitched. "What do you say we race around camp?" I nodded vigorously, I wanted to put my wings to good use as I got bored hovering in one place.

"On your mark, one, two ... go!" He zoomed through the air like a hummingbird leaving me to eat his dust. Ha, I never give up! I flew after him, spreading my wings to their widest to pick up speed. The fin like structures on my back helped me gain speed. Not too long, I was flying right next to him.

_"Not bad for a fledgling."_

"The fudge!" I shouted in shock. "Dude, did you just talk to me through my mind."

_"Yup."_

Wow! _"I thought only Athena kids could do that."_

_"They can do that with their siblings and read people's thoughts. However, we dragon shifters can communicate through our minds to help each other out in battles."_ He banked left to go back to the Arena and I followed. _"I mean it wouldn't be helpful to shout out advice through battle."_

I nodded at him, as we were closing onto the Arena. I remembered this was a race! Oh, that devious young man! He tried to distract me to forget about the race, he truly is a son of Hermes. I moved away from him and angled my body downwards to increase my fall. He noticed and growled in annoyance, but it was too late. With a loud thud, I landed before him raising a whole lot of dust particles and pebbles.

"Nice try Luke," I said and shook the dust off me. He jumped away from my tail before it could slice him in half.

"What the Hades man! Watch where moving your tail before it slices someone."

"Sorry about that."

He shook his head at me and moved towards a line of dummies. He started to arrange them in various spots before me.

"Now, we are going to try out target practice," and turned towards me, "so what does a sea dragon spit out?"

"I really don't know what it is," I said remembering my show down with my door. "It tasted salty. I think it was boiling hot water mixed with some green slime that corroded the door."

Luke eyes widened at me and moved away to the left. "Well, I have never heard of anything like that before, but I will not like to feel it."

I shrugged at him. "So, I just shoot down this dummies?" He nodded at my question. My dragon instincts took over and I lowered myself to the ground in attack position. My vision narrowed down to one of the dummies. I opened mouth a little and this time I felt it coming up my throat. It did not feel hot or slimy but it tasted salty. Humph, I'll be giving myself cholesterol with this thing. I spat it out and hit the dummy square in the chest. The hot water blasted a hole through the chest and caught the dummy and the others it landed on, on fire. The green slime corroded through them until they were ashes and the fire died out.

Luke whistled in amazement and went for a closer look at my work. "Okay, so keep your mouth and your tail away from me." The other dragons and some demigods who were training in the Arena were staring at me in awe. I looked away from them and back at Luke. "You are a born killer, Percy, with that tail and that spit."

"Uhm thanks," I said in confusion. "So how is your ...uhm... spit?" That sounded weird, just imagine going up to a normal person and asking them that.

"It's actually gas," he said with a grin. Not weird at all. "I discharge a pink gas that chokes dragons by swelling up their lungs."

"Why pink?" Pink sounds more of Aphrodite dragon shifter color.

"The Stolls played a prank on me, during our prank wars. They made me drink this potion they made and turned my gas pink."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. I heard that children of Hermes are really good with potions and chemistry. Sadly, the Stolls are blessed with those gifts, so instead of solving problems they make them.

"You got back at them?"

"No, Chiron stopped the war," he answered with a slight bitterness to his tone. Probably, that's why he acts like this to Chiron. We finished dragon training by the time the sun was setting. I felt exhausted from the flying, spitting and fighting. My throat was sore and my pinky was in pain because I almost lost it on the grind stone. I sighed in relief as I changed back human and helped Luke to clean up.

"Tomorrow is sword fighting," Luke stated as he threw the last destroyed dummy into the bin. "Annabeth told me that you did not find any swords that was balanced in your hand. An unbalanced sword weakens a warrior so I think you should make your own in the Forge."

"I'll do that, but I just need to relax right now. My pinky is on fire," I sighed and stretched my limbs. I left him there and went to the dining Pavilion to eat dinner. Some people glanced at me and a few girls from the Aphrodite table were giggling and looking at me. Girls, are so weird. I caught Annabeth's eye but she quickly looked away and went back to talking to her brother. I raised an eyebrow. No smile or smirk or even a glare. I sighed at sat at the Poseidon table.

Now, I wish that I had my imaginary friends with me. They left me because I played too much video games. Not very faithful friends. Barbecue ribs and mashed potato appeared on my plate and blue cherry coke filled my cup. The reason I like blue food is because of my mom. Gabe told her that blue food does not exist so she made everything we ate in the color blue. I find the food more delicious that way.

I ate the food slowly and thought about my mom. She's probably so worried about me right now. I wonder if the camp has any phones so that I can call her.

"Why the long face, Perce," Grover said and sat down across from me.

"You're allowed to sit here?" I knew that all campers must sit at their parents table, but what about satyrs.

"Yeah. I don't do it all the time because everywhere else is full. But back to my question."

"It's nothing," I sighed and finished my drink.

"You should know that satyrs can sense feelings." He looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I just miss my mom. I want to tell her that I'm fine and that if she's okay."

"Uh Percy. This is the twenty first century! Of course you can do that."

"Oh cool man. So camp has a phone I could use."

"Not just any phone, we have the iPhone."

"Woah!" I said and raised my hands in surrender. "I thought you guys were behind times. So you use Apple products here."

"Wait, what," Grover exclaimed and looked at me like a I just spoke Pig Latin. "Why would an apple have products? I know there's apple juice and apple pie. But why would the apple make a phone?"

Okay, now he is the one speaking Pig Latin. "Grover, an iPhone is an Apple product. It's a company that makes all kinds of electronics. Not the fruit."

"Oooooh!" he said in understanding. "No, we don't use human technology. It helps the monsters track us down." I imagined a building with monsters listening to demigods phone calls and text messages and going through a portal to get to us. I have a wild imagination. "Percy, an iPhone is an Iris Phone where you can send an IM, which means Iris Message."

"Isn't the iris some part of the eyes?" Why can't this world makes things easier for boys like me.

"No, well yes, actually," Grover said scratching his head. "Iris, with a capital 'I', is the goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. She allows us and the gods to communicate with whoever we like, monster free."

"Alrighty then," I sighed in rubbed my face. This is too much some times. "Uhm how and where do I do this?"

"Come on, there is a iPayphone in the Big House that you can use. Yeah I know what you're thinking, it sounds like copyright. But the goddess is too busy to think of original names. Probably in the next millennium she'll change it." I shook my head and followed him to the Big House. We entered the building and on a table next to the door laid a device that looked like a Smartphone.

"Is that it?" I asked Grover as we walked towards. "So, do I just press numbers and make the call or ..." I trailed off, I wasn't sure what to do here.

"First you need a drachma," Grover said and took out a large gold coin from his pocket and placed it in my palm. "Now, you throw it onto the phone and say 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering.' Then say the name of the recipient."

I looked at him skeptically then shrugged. Might as well give it a try. I threw the coin at the phone and it entered like it went through a portal and left ripples.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. I would like to see Sally Jackson."

A huge bubble rose from the phone and floated face level above the phone. An image soon began to form and I noticed the apartment. It turned around like a camera and landed on my mom's back. I was about to call her to get her attention but froze. She and Gabe were arguing.

"I am divorcing you, Gabe!" she shouted. I've never heard my mom sound so angry. "You have been mistreating my son and I for too long. I already found an apartment to live in and you can't make me stay here."

YES! She is finally divorcing that pig! I should be dancing for joy right now but I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"That little brat you have there is long gone Sally. I'm the only thing you have left and you are staying and that's final," Gabe shouted and grabbed my mother's arm tightly she shouted in pain and I began to growl. The bubble popped and I was leaning against the table because my vision became blurry. Grover gasped in shock and patted my shoulder.

"Per-Percy, you should turn around bro," Grover said shakily.

I turned around slowly because my dragon senses were tingling, someone else was in the room with us. A tall, lean man with black hair and a neatly trimmed beard was standing at the back of us. He had sea green eyes and wore a Hawaiian t- shirt and khakis with sandals. I stared at him in shock, and then composed my features.

"Lord Poseidon," Grover said and bowed down at the man.

I clenched and unclenched my jaw, but did not bow. "Father."

**Yay, this chapter is done! Time for the others! Hope enjoyed this! I'm going to go eat some cinnamon buns now ... bye!**


End file.
